Ostern in Camelot
by Sakura D. Lie
Summary: Arthur hat seine ganz eigene Vorstellung davon, was Diener an Ostern machen.


Ostern in Camelot

Das grelle Licht des Tages fiel durch Arthurs Fenster. Der junge Prinz kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Wer in Gottesnamen hatte die Vorhänge aufgezogen?

„Sire?", drang die Stimme Merlins an seine Ohren. Natürlich sein Diener. Wer denn sonst?

„Lass mich noch etwas schlafen Merlin.", murmelte Arthur.

„Das geht leider nicht, Sire. Euer Vater wünscht euch gleich zu sehen.", sagte der Schwarz-haarige und war im Begriff die Fenster zu öffnen.

Geschlagen warf der Prinz die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Dann streckte er sich einmal und gähnte herzhaft.

Schließlich stand er ganz auf.

„Was will denn mein Vater von mir, so früh am Morgen?", fragte Arthur seinen Diener.

„Das hat er nicht gesagt. Und es ist übrigens schon fast Mittag, Sire."

Die Fenster standen jetzt nun ganz offen und Merlin schickte sich an dem Prinzen frische Kleidung zu geben.

„So spät schon? Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt?", wurde der junge Zauberer von dem Blonden angefahren.

„Aber... Ihr sagtet gestern Abend noch, ich solle euch nicht so früh wecken.", versuchte sich Merlin zu verteidigen.

„Ach. Habe ich das gesagt?", stellte Arthur die spöttische Frage.

Unsicher nickte Merlin. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie der Prinz reagierte. Vielleicht hätte er ihn doch ganz normal wecken sollen.

„Hm. Stimmt. Aber ich meinte nicht so spät. Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht mitbekommen, aber ich hätte heute Morgen Training gehabt.", zischte der größere.

Unwillkürlich schluckte Merlin. Nein, es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, wie der Prinz heute drauf war.

Während Merlin nachdachte, was dem Prinzen jetzt schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen war, hatte eben jener angefangen, sich anzuziehen.

„Merlin! Mach mir Frühstück, danach wirst du die vorbereiteten Eier aus der Küche holen und dir das anziehen, was ich dir gebe. Den Rest erfährst du nachher."

Der junge Zauberer schluckte. Was hatte der Prinz vor, was wollte Arthur von ihm?

Trotz der vielen Fragen in seinem Kopf, fragte er nicht weiter nach und holte das Frühstück für seinen Herren.

Es war mittlerweile Nachmittag und Merlin wartete in Arthurs Gemächern. Was für Sachen das wohl waren, die er anziehen musste? Fieberhaft überlegte der Schwarz-haarige.

Quietschend ging die Tür auf. Der Prinz trat herein, auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln, undefinierbar, ob es gut oder böse war.

Merlin ahnte schlimmes. Sehr schlimmes. Er würde sich mal wieder zum Affen machen und der größere Blonde hatte seinen Spaß.

„Hast du die Eier?", fragte Arthur auf einmal. Komisch. Vorhin war der Kronprinz noch so schlecht drauf gewesen. Warum war seine Stimmung jetzt so gut?

Rasch nickte der Diener. Die Eier hatte er direkt geholt, nachdem er das Frühstück fertig gemacht hatte.

Die Eier waren allesamt bunt bemalt. Die einen grün, andere rot und wieder andere Gold mit roten Verzierungen. Auf einem war sogar das Wappen Camelots dargestellt. Detail getreu mit dem goldenen Drachen auf dem roten Grund.

Ja, für den Prinzen oder König gab sich jeder viel Mühe. Alles sollte immer perfekt sein.

Der junge Zauberer seufzte. Was auch immer ihn erwartete, es gab keinen Weg, damit er sich nicht zum Trottel machte.

„Hier, Merlin. Zieh das an."

Der blonde Prinz hielt ihm ein zusammen gelegtes Stück Stoff hin.

Langsam, fast bedächtig, nahm es Merlin seinem Herrn ab und faltete es auseinander.

Merlins Kinnlade landete auf dem Boden.

Das konnte unmöglich Arthurs Ernst sein!

„Sire, das meint ihr doch nicht ernst, oder?", fragte er unsicher.

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Witze machen?"

Nein, so sahen viele Leute aus, aber ganz bestimmt nicht Arthur. Immer noch ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Los, na mach schon. Zieh das an. Und dann nimmst du dir die Eier und versteckst sie im Schloss."

Kaum hatte der Ritter diese Worte ausgesprochen, war auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

Merlin schnaubte. Was der Prinz ihm diesmal aufgetragen hatte, war absurd. Aber na gut, er war der Prinz, er durfte befehlen, was immer er wollte.

Dieses Mal aber, waren selbst der König und Kilgharrah Merlins Meinung. Das war lächerlich.

Jedoch hatte es keinen Zweck sich weiter zu beschweren, denn der Zauberer hatte keine Lust, zum wiederholten Male am Pranger zu landen.

Er schlüpfte schnell in das braune Kostüm und schnappte sich den Korb mit den Eiern. Ja, selbst ein Prinz wurde ab und an wieder zum Kleinkind und dagegen etwas tun konnte er leider nicht.

Geschlagen begab er sich also mit den Eiern auf den Weg, um sie im Schloss zu verstecken. Das würde Arthur ihm noch büßen, dass er jetzt den Osterhasen spielen durfte.

Keiner kannte das Schloss so gut wie er. Merlin kannte jeden kleinen Geheimgang und auch alle Verstecke waren ihm nicht unbekannt.

Arthur würde noch sein wahres Wunder erleben, wenn er keines der Eier fand. Wahrscheinlich würden die Eier erst gefunden werden, wenn sie verfault waren. Dann bräuchte man nur noch dem Geruch folgen und hätte sie.

Zufrieden grinste Merlin, als er alle Eier versteckt hatte. Jetzt konnte er zu Arthur gehen und ihm sagen, dass er mit der Arbeit fertig war.

Er klopfte an die Holztür zu Arthurs Gemach. Ein lautes 'Herein' ertönte. Der Zauberer tat wie befohlen.

„Ich habe alle Eier versteckt, Sire.", sagte er.

„Gut. Die Eier für dich habe ich auch alle versteckt."

Ein diebisches Grinsen stahl sich auf Arthurs Züge.

„Für mich?"

An der Aussage des Älteren musste es einen Haken geben. Warum sollte ein Prinz für seinen Diener Ostereier verstecken?

„Ja, genau. Du wirst auch auf die Suche gehen. Allerdings sind deine Eier überall in der Stadt verteilt. Finde alle 25."

In der gesamten Stadt? Merlin hatte Recht gehabt, es gab einen Haken. Die Stadt war riesig! Wie sollte er da die Eier finden? Und das auch noch möglichst bevor die ganzen Kinder diese fanden?!

„Außerdem wirst du heute noch den ganzen Tag dieses schöne Hasenkostüm tragen."

Der Diener ließ den Kopf hängen und stöhnte. Warum nur immer er? Gab es niemanden sonst, den Arthur quälen könnte?


End file.
